Pingüinos que transforman ukes
by KamonKaze
Summary: Unos pingüinos se cuelan en la vida de los ukes, ¿como les afectara?
1. Chapter 1

Pinguinos que transforman ukes en...¿?

Capitulo 1: ¡los pinguinos extraterrestres!

Un dia hermoso, reluciente donde el sol brillaba con espledor, los chicos, al que denominaban "ukes", se encontraban castigados por la culpa de su buen amigo Midorikawa, que entro al comedor de la escuela a robar comida.

Se pasaron toda el dia en el comedor limpiando menos Suzuno.

-¡Suzuno ayuda a limpiar!-decia Shirou fregando como si fuera una sirviente.

-Nunca-durmiendo en la mesa placidamente.

-Que vago llega a ser-dijo refunfunñando Kazemaru.

-¡Ya falta poco!-dijo Tachimukai.

-¿Porque me han castigado?-dijo internamente en su cabeza Sakuma limpiando.

-Esto aburre-dijo Mido sentandose en el banco.

-Si esto es por tu culpa, ¡no tengas tanto morro!-dijo en regaño Shirou

Se pusieron todos a discutir menos Suzuno que dormia. En mitad de su discusion observabaron como una luz cayo del cielo, curiosos salen a inspeccionar la zona donde cayo. Para su suerte cayo justo en la piscina con agua. Del agua emergio una burbuja que dejo ver unas pequeñas figuras.

-¡Extraterrestres!-grito Midorikawa.

-Mira quien fue hablar-pensaron todos.

-¿A quien llamas extraterrestres humana?-hablo un ¿pinquino? de color azul.

-¡Que monada!-dijo Sakuma cogiendo un piguino de color rojo.

En eso entra Kidou para avisarles de que se pueden ir a casa, los ve a todos en el comedor con pequeños pinguinos en brazos.

-TU, ¿Quien eres?-pregunto el pinguino negro.

-¿Eh? Soy Kidou-con las manos en alto- Sakuma que te dige sobre robar.

-¡Lo se! pero no e robado nada.

-Somos seres de otro mundo con la capacidad de pensar superior a vosotros-dijo el de color verde.

-Si pero sois pequeños-dijo Mido.

-¿Nos desafiais?-dijo el de color rojo.

-Dejales-dijo el lider de color azul.-Muy bien, como tenemos que estudiar seres inferiores, nos quedaremos con vosotros-yendo donde Kazemaru, el rojo con Sakuma, el verde con Mido, el negro con Tachimukai, el morado con Suzuno, el amarillo con Shirou y el rosa con Suzuno.

-Pero antes...-dijo el de negro.

-¿Que?-dijo Suzuno en sueños con el pinguino rosa encima suyo.

-Sereis castigados-dijo el lider azul sacando una pistola disparandolos-Seres transformados, durante un tiempo de 24 horas-dijo el pinquino teletransportandose a él. y a los demas, junto con los ukes.

Los pobres muchachos fueron transfromados en cosas.

En casa de Endou.

El chico de la banda antes de llegar a su casa a cenar se encontro un gatito de color azul en la calle solo, se apiado y se lo llevo consigo mismo a su casa. LLego a su casa y lo metio en su cama para que no pasara frio.

-Ahora vuelvo pequeño, voy a ducharme y comer, te traere algo-saliendo. El gato que en realidad era Kazemaru se asusto al no estar en su habitacion.

-¡Que demonios!-mirando su cola, sus garras y tocando su rostro-kyaa malditos pinguinos.

En casa de Genda,

El muchacho llego cansado de entrenar se echo en la cama, obserbo el peluche que le regalo Sakuma por su cumpleaños, coge entre sus manos y lo mira fijamente, sin saber que dentro esta Sakuma.

-¡Oh dios mio!-decia sin poder hablar Sakuma-estoy tan cerca de él.

-¿Sakuma porque no me quieres?-con los ojos dolidos.

-¿eh?

-¡NO quiero verte con Kidou jamas!-molesto tira el peluche contra la pared. Sakuma dolido grito.

-Vete al cuerno-grito.

-¿Como? -recogiendo al peluche-Perdona-lo abraza.

En casa de Hiroto.

-¡Ahhh la habitacion de Hiro-chan!-dijo Midoerikawa tambaleandose, efectivamente se transformo en la lampara de Hiroto. Que para su suerte se estaba quitando la ropa.

-¿Eh? Me parecia ver como se movia-sacandose la ropa.

-¡No HIro!-rogando -estoy viendo al amor de mi vida sin ropa.

En casa de Goenji.

El pelicrema estaba entrando al baño para darse una ducha caliente, llevaba puesta su chaqueta, el cual era Shirou.

-¡por dios! Goenji deja tu chaqueta en tu cuarto.

Se empezo a quitar la ropa hasta quedar desnudo, Shirou se le salian los colores de ver tal imagen.

-Shirou...-dijo Goenji- SI supieras que te quiero-entrando a la ducha.

-Kyaa no me digas eso desnudo-rojo.

En casa de Nagumo.

El pelirrojo metia a su mini-nevera un helado de menta,el cual era Suzuno.

-MI sueño, soy un helado, quiero comerme-dijo Suzuno feliz. En eso lo saca Nagumo y empeza a dar una cucharada.

-Este baka de Suzuno-frustrado

-¡Deja de comerme tulipan amorfo!-dijo Suzuno sin ser escuchado.

Cansado de comer helado lo dejo en la mesa se recosto.

-Ojala seas mio.-quedandose dormido.

-Tonto tu!-sacandole la lengua.

En casa de Tsunami.

-¡Kyaa Tsunami por dios ponte ropa!-decia en ruego que su moreno amigo se pusiera ropa, puestos que era la tabla de surf y este moreno andaba por su habitacion sin ropa cantando.

-Ah eso es todo por hoy-apagando la musica-mira la tabla-algun dia cuando Tachi sea mi novio te regalare a él.

-Kyaa cuando te pongas ropa-sin ser escuchado avergonzado.

-BUeno me pondre los calzoncillos.

En casa de Fudou,

El chico gamberro, llego a casa con hambre y cogio pizza y una cerveza.

-¡Joder! soy un jodido platano-dijo Kidou rogando que no se lo coma Fudou.

-Me quede con hambre, cogere un platano.

-Bastarno-siendo dado un mordisco por FUdou-no me comas-era intul hablar.

-Que rico. esto me hace pensar en Kidou.

-Jefe-el pingui rojo.

-¿Si?

-Tan solo 24 horas

-Si, nada mas. Pero graba todo.

-Ok.

Capitulo 2:24 horas con las personas que amamos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: 24 horas con las personas que amamos.

Los pobres ukes estaban transformados en objetos por culpa de los pinguinos, que por cierto estos jovenes pinguinos traviesos reposaban en la casa de Kazemaru de okupas dentro.

En casa de Endou.

-¡Toma pequeño!-dijo Endou ofreciendo leche al pequeño gato azulado.

El gato con hambre acepto.-Con lo mucho que me gusta la leche-dijo Kazemaru en maullidos, la verdad no le gustaba.

-¿Sabes gatito?-mirando como bebia la leche- eres azul, que raro, pero me recuerdas a la persona que me gusta-con un leve sonrojo.

-Nya-maullo queriendo saber quien le gustaba.

-Eres un curioso-lo coge entre brazos y le da vueltas-¡Te llamaras Kazemaru!-dijo abrazandolo sonriendo.

-Nya-que ingenioso eres Endou-dijo en sus pensamientos- Ojala me lo dijeras a la cara-ronroneando.

-Bueno gatito, a la cama que mañana tengo clases, y quiero ver a Kazemaru-metiendose en la cama con el gato.

-¡Que verguenza! Dormir con Endou-sonrojado queria escapar.

-Vuelve pequeño-lo atrapa.

En casa de Genda.

-¡Kyaa! estoy durmiendo en la misma cama que Genda-kun-dijo Sakuma dentro del peluche.

-Sakuma..-dijo entre sueños.

-Genda!-molesto-¡Por que no me dijiste que me quieres!.

En casa de Nagumo.

-¡Nagumo no me comas! Solo yo me puedo comer!-dijo sin ser oido Suzuno. Noto apenado al chico.

-¡Bah! No se ni porque como este helado-lo deja en su sitio-Mañana se lo dare a Suzuno-sonriendo.

-¡Mañana! Animal lo quiero ahora.-refunfuñando dentro de la nevera.

En casa de Hiroto.

-¿Que pasa con la lampara?-mirando que no se encendia.

-¡Ahh! mierda, me tengo que encender o si no se me acercara mas. Vio el torso desnudo de Hiroto.

-Bueno, lo miro mañana-se mete a la cama.

-Ponte camisa.

En casa de Tsunami.

-¡Denegerado!-dijo Tachimukai. Tsunami se metio a la cama en boxers y sin taparse.

-Tachi..am..Tachi-en sus sueños.

-Joooo ¿Porque duermes sin ropa?

En casa de Fudou.

-Que rico estaba-dijo comiendo el platano. Kidou por arte de magia se transformo en la almohada de Fudou.

-¡Ojala te de diarrea !-dijo Kidou siendo la almohada. Vio como el chico se quitaba la ropa y se ponia solo un pantalon para dormird.

-Que sueño, que lata mañana madrugar-se mete en la cama. Kidou se sonrojo al verlo casi desnudo.

-Oh dios, esta mirandome con los ojos cerrados, ¿porque estoy nervioso?-mirando como se durmio el chico.

AL dia siguiente, los jovenes seme, se fueron felices esperando ver a sus no-novios ukes, con la esperanza de poder pedirles salir, ese era el dia, si o si.

Endou se llevo al gato al colegio, queria mostrarselo a su uke.

Nagumo desganado deja el helado en la mesa.

Fudou se quedo dormido, por lo cual llego tarde.

Los demas igual casi llegan tarde.

Todos esperaban que sus ukes, estuvieran en clase, pero para su desgracia, no estaba nadie.

-¿Que raro? ¿no?-dijo Goenji.

-Si, es verdad, ese Kidou jamas falta a clase.

-en sollozo- Se han secuestrado a Kazemaru-dijo Endou.

-Mira que eres burro-dijo Goenji.

-Me preocupo-dijo Hiroto.

Al terminar el dia se fueron a su casa a la misma hora. y para su suerte, despues de darse una ducha paso algo raro.

En casa de Endou.

-¡Gatito vamos a darnos una ducha!- llevandose al gatito a la ducha pero este se negaba,

-Dejame Endou, soy un chico.-intentado safarze, pero acabo en la bañera con Endou.

Lo que no espero esque.

-Kaze-neko, siento que Kazemaru no haya venido, le quiero tanto-coge al gato con sus manos. Kazemaru siendo gato lamio los labios de Endou.

Y en eso el gato se transformo en Kazemaru. Endou se quedo en blanco, estaban los dos desnudos en la bañera.

En casa de Genda.

El chico se quedo dormido con el peluche encima suyo. Pero sintio al cabo de un rato algo pesado. ALzo la vista y se encontro con Sakuma. Se le salian los colores.

-Hola-nervioso Sakuma.

-¿Sakuma?-rojo.

En casa de Hiroto

EL pelirrojo, salio de la ducha con la taolla puesto, y otra toalla para secarse el pelo, ¿cual fue su sorpresa? Mido totalmente desnudo en su cama, al parecer se cayo en la cama.

-¿Mido?-austado.

-Yo..Hiro..¡Pinguinos!-metiendose en la cama.

En casa de Nagumo.

Este dejo el helado en la mesa mientras se quitaba la camisa cuando de repente escucho algo caerse. Era suzuno que se cayo de la mesa sin ropa.

-¡SUZUNO!-grito poniendose rojo.

-¿Que? ¿Nunca me has visto desnudo?

-No, ponte ropa-tapandose los ojos, pero abriendo un ojo.

-Cogo tu ropa degenrado.

En casa de Tsunami

Este que paseaba desnudo, se le cayo la tabla de surf de su pared, la iba a coger cuando en sus brazos cayo Tachimukai desnudo.

-¡Tsunami-san perdoname!-nervioso desnudo.

-A ti tambien te gusta ir a desnudo-penso unos minutos- ¡Ahh Tachi que haces en mi casa!

-No ...no se-todavia en sus brazos.

En casa de Fudou.

Estaba dondese las vueltas en su cama, con la almohada al otro lado, cuando escucho un ruido, se dio la vuleta rapidamente se llevo una sorpresa y susto.

-¿Kidou?-rojo, que incluso se cayo de la cama.

-¿Yo? ¿Fudou?-tapandose con las sabanas.

-"Esta tan violable"-con baba en su boca.

Capitulo 3: Una violacion, otra transformacion.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Una violacion, otra transformacion

Los pinguinos se habian colado en la casa de Kazemaru, preparaban todo su plan siguientes para los ukes.

-Bueno he aqui mi plan-dijo el jefe

-Pero señor, hay que traerlos aqui-dijo el pinguino rojo.

-No problema, le traeremos con la maquina de teletransportacion-hablo con orgullo el pnguino

En casa de Endou

-Yo Endou perdoname por favor-metido en el agua con su largo pelo azul mojado, al otro le dio un derrame nasal

-No..esto...yo...-no sabia en donde se habia metido-¿como has llegado?

-Pinguinos-dijo sin mas

-¿Pinguinos?-con la sangre saliendo

-Ellos nos han convertido en esto-dijo sonrojado

-De verdad-se acerca a él a abrazarlo-perdoname pero no puedo evitarlo, se que sabes mis sentimientos.

De un momento para otro, Kazemaru, desaparecio ante sus ojos.

-¡Kaze!-mirando a los lados.-MIerda

En casa de Nagumo

-Suzuno ¿Amas a alguien?-pregunto Nagumo al chico que se paseaba en camison

-Si pero no te lo dire-acercandose a él y besandolo-ahora adivina-se rie

-Ahora veras-lo coge y le abraza pero desaparece entre sus abrazos.- ¿eh? Suzuno-buscando por la habitacion.

En casa de Hiroto.

-Mido, no seas vergonzoso anda-sentado en la cama

-Pero estoy desnudo

-Mido...-se mete en la cama con él desnudo y sin pensar lo empieza a besarlo- te amo

-Hiro-rojo se intentaba resistir pero cayo en los labios de HIroto.

Para su desgracia tambien desaparecio

-¿Mido? -sorprendido-joder..

En casa de Genda

-Sakuma...-mirando al chico desnudo

-no me mires asi, me has tirado al suelo. y no me amo a Kidou-regañandolo

-Te quiero-se declaro pero justo desaparecio Sakuma ante sus ojos.

En casa de Tsunami

Tachi se escondio en el baño

-Venga sal de ahi

-no, me vas a violar

-Esas no eran mis intenciones-dijo en alto-de momento-en bajo.

-Ok

Sale del baño con la cortina puesta el otro se le rie.

-Que gracioso te ves-lo coge entre sus brazos- que susto me diste pequeño shota-le da un beso, este se sonroja mucho.

-kYa que haces?

-Besarte pequeño-y de la nada desaparece.

En casa de Fudou

Este que no se pudo evitar violarse a Kidou, lo embestiaba cada vez mas rapido hasta hacer al uke correrse unas varias veces, este estaba con las manos atadas.

-Te ves hermoso-le dijo Fudou con mas velocidad

-Pervertido-le dijo mientras gemia.

Despues de unos minutos, Fudou se corrio dentro de Kidou y cayo a lado de Kidou rendido

-¿No a estado mal?

-Olvidame

-Ojala-saca un cigarro y fuma

-Enfermo

-Bien que te gusto-se da la vuelta y Kidou desaparecio.

En casa de Goenji

El pelipincho oyo como algo se caia al suelo, salio de la ducha.

-¿Fubuki?

-¡Yo me iba!-en la puerta.

-¿Desnudo?-cogiendo la toalla

-No se como explicarte...-siendo besado fue callado. Se dejo llevar por el beso-Te quiero-susurro

-Yo tambien-abrazandolo fuertemente.

-Gracias-desaparecio entre sus brazos

Todos los ukes-desnudos- fueron a parar a casa de Kazemaru el cual los pinguinos estaban ya comiendo.

-¡Auch!-se quejaba Kidou-maldito Fudou

-¿Fudou?-apareciendo Kazemaru

-Al estratega lo han violado-riendose Suzuno

-Jooo queria pegar a Genda-dijo Sakuma

-¿Por que?-apenado Shirou, tenia el corazon a 100

-Por nada-se callo.

-Bueno mis humanos con cara de mujeres-dijo el pingui jefe.

-Ahora esto no os dolera-dijo el pingui morado lanzando un gas al suelo

-¿Que cojones?-dijo Suzuno antes de caer al suelo del sueño.

-Usted cree ¿que?-dijo el pingui negro.

-Mañana lo veremos-con risa malefica.

Todos los seme se quedaron atolondrados al ver a sus ukes desaparecer, ahora tenian ganas de ir a sus casas averiguar que pasaba.

Capitulo 4: ¿Mujeres? ¿Nekos? ¿¡Perros!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: ¿Mujeres? ¿Nekos? ¿¡Perros!

Los seme cansados de no encontrar a sus ukes, fueron al unico lugar donde se la pasan de ociosos.

"La casa de Kazemaru"

-Bueno vayamos a la casa de Kazemaru-dijo Hiroto

-¿Porque ahi?-pregunto Tsunami

-Pues sencillo-dijo en cara de listo Hiroto-Mido es tragon, Kaze cocina, Shirou se vuelve loco por el perro de Kaze y tambien por su tele de plasma e internet gratis, Suzuno sabe que Kaze tiene helados, la madre de Kazemaru es adicta al helado, Tachimukai sabe que Kazemaru tiene videojuegos por su papa, Sakuma sabe que Kaze tiene costura y relleno de peluches, va hacer peluches cada vez que va, Kidou va porque Kazemaru atiende en clase no como Fudou que lo distrae con sus tonterias.

-Nos dejas muy mal cabron-dijo Nagumo

-A mi como a un pervertido-dijo Fudou

-Lo eres-añadio Goenji

-¿Kazemaru tiene un fabrica?-pregunto Endou.

En casa del azulado los chicos se estaban despertando de su suelo largo y pesado.

-Joder me duele mi cabeza-se quejaba Suzuno, se levanto al baño pero estaba cerrado, noto que su cuerpo era pesado.-¡¿Quien esta en el baño?-pegando voces como un loco, noto que su voz parecia la de una mujer.

-No pases pases!-le grito una voz dulce desde el baño.

-¡Ni un huevo!-entro a la fuerza al baño, levanto a todos sus compañeros-¿Tachi?-mirando al chico sentado en la taza del baño sonrojado con el pelo largo, y con delantera bastante dotada.

-Suzuno-san?-mirando como este tenia el pelo largo con orejas de gato y cola de gato con dos grandes bultos en su cuerpo.

¡ERAN MUJERES! se gritaron mutuamente.

En ese momento entro Midorikawa asustado, el cual se asombro mas por ver a Tachi sin ropa inferior y de pie.

-¡Chicos! Tachi se esta muriendo-gritando como un loco por la casa.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Kidou levantandose, tenia orejas de conejo, cola de conejo y no llevaba goggles.

-Tachi se muere, le sale sangre-dijo exagerando, tenia orejas de perro y cola de perro.

Kazemaru fue a mirar, se asusto mucho y se desmayo, se habia convertido en mujer al igual que Suzuno y Tachi, menos Shirou que era un perro: orejas y cola, Kidou conejo, Mido perro, Sakuma gato.

En ese momento entran los seme rompiendo la puerta con la cabeza de Tsunami que era muy duro. En eso los pinguinos salen a ver que pasa.

-¡Que haceis!-pregunto el pingui azul

-Somos los novios de estos chicos-dijo Goenji

-¿asi?

-Ve jefe le dije que estos chicos tenian gustos mas para el otro lado-le susurro el pingui rojo.

-Anda ¿es verdad que los pingunos se hacen gays por accidente?-solto Endou

-¡Que burrada dices!-dijo el jefe

En eso salen los ukes a mirar, y otra vez se esconden menos Kazemaru-desmayado- y shirou-dormido- y sakuma-dormido.

-Porque Kidou llevaba orejas de conejo y cola de conejo? no creo recordar que sea mi cumpleaños-dijo Fudou

-Ja! humano tonto, para que vuelva a la normalidad tienes que violar a tu novio-riendo

-No problema-quitandose la camiseta-ven pequeño conejo no dolera-buscando a Kidou

-Este chico...-dijo Hiroto- ¿Eso era en serio?

-Joder jefe, ese chico va en serio-le dice el pingui naranja

-Cierto, bueno da igual-mira al pelirrojo-Un tulipan, un vampiro, un vegeta ,una palmera, un puma, un loco y un calvo, vaya de aqui sacare un informe de la leche.

-¿Lo de puma iba por mi?-dijo Endou.

-No tonto, lo tuyo es lo del loco-le corrigio Nagumo.

El chico pelirosa se metia a la casa a buscar a su chico, va al baño y ve a su chico desangrandose

-¡Os habeis cargado a Tachi! -grito-¿amor estas bien?

-Cariño, estoy bien, solo que...que...

-¿que?

-Soy una mujer

-Joder ya sabia yo que hacerlo tres veces al dia era malo

Endou buscaba a su chico cuando tropezo con el y cayo encima suyo desmayado entre sus dos bultosos pechos.

Kidou se escondia de Fudou

-Que no me encuentre ese violador-con miedo-aunque pensandolo-sacudiendo su cabeza- no no no

Genda jugaba con su gatito Sakuma que estaba mimoso

-Que lindo Saku

-Nyaaa -jugando con el pelo de Genda clavandole las uñas.

Goenji obsevaba como dormia Shirou pero este le soltaba un coletazo en toda la cara.

-Mierda que daño-se quejaba el pelipincho.

Nagumo miraba a Suzuno en la distancia porque este se puso a tocar sus tetas y Nagumo queria alejar la tentacion de violarlo.

-Deja de tocarte enfermo

-Dejame es mi cuerpo-va donde Nagumo-mira toca-le pone la mano en la teta, el pelirrojo se desmaya

-Que poco aguante hombre.

Hiroto veia como su novio se devoraba la comida de su novio, mientras pensaba si o no violarserlo.

-Si me lo violo seria zoofilia?-pensaba-No, o si

Capitulo 5: ¿Mujeres? ¿Nekos? ¿¡Perros! II


End file.
